Wildest Dreams, Vivid Nightmares
by Tony Marker
Summary: A short little fan fic I made. Inspiration is fun.


Rhys couldn't keep his eyes off of Sasha. She was wearing a crimson sundress with those adorable earrings she usually wears, and her hair up, 'She looks perfect' Rhys thought.

Rhys was wearing a blue and black striped button-up shirt, with a simple pair of khaki shorts.

The two were together, and alone, for once. The couple decided to go to the beach and watch the sunrise, and the sunset.

"Rhys, the sunset is just so..." Sasha didn't have the right word to finish her sentence.

"Beautiful?" Rhys said, finishing her sentence.

Sasha stared at the sunset, nodding her head to agree with Rhys.

"But you wanna know what's more beautiful than this sunset?" Rhys asked.

"I swear to God Rhys, if you say Gortys and Loaderbot again.." Sasha said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"As cute as they are together, I was gonna say you in that sundress." Rhys said with a hint of modesty.

Sasha blushed bright pink when he said that. "Do you really think so? I hardly even wear dresses."

"I really think you look amazing, the dress is a good look for you." Rhys was still so nervous around Sasha, so this boost of confidence surprised both of them.

A few hours had passed, it was the middle of the night now. Rhys and Sasha were sleeping next to each other in the " _borrowed_ " caravan. The area they were in was notorious for bandit attacks, so Rhys could hardly sleep, he was worried about Sasha's safety. After an hour or two, he managed to fall asleep, unaware of what was to come.

Rhys and Sasha woke up a few hours before sunrise, to their shock, they were on the back of a bandit vehicle, tied up back to back.

"Holy shit Rhys, what do we do?" Sasha whispered.

"I don't know, they may turn out to be friendly." Rhys reassured.

"Are you sure about that? The back of their car says *'Kill 'Em All'*."

Rhys started to panic a little, he wasn't sure what to do. The only weapon he had was his stun baton. "I don't think I can take out 30 bandits with just my stun baton."

"I left my guns in the caravan. Maybe we can just see where this goes for now."

"If worse comes to worse, I can always call Loaderbot." reassured Rhys.

It took about 40 minutes to get to the bandit camp. "Rhys can you see anything?" asked Sasha.

"Psychos, psychos everywhere. Awww gross, is that a skin pizza? Gross." Rhys said, trying not to vomit.

The bandits watched them the entire time. Eye balling their new "toys". One of them yelled out, " FRICASSEE! " The bandit camp was made up of only psychos, surprisingly enough. (Skin pizza parties everyday baby!)

Rhys and Sasha clutched each others hands, uncertain of what was going to happen next. The psychos took them to the back of their camp to be detained.

They were placed in a holding cell, littered with small, skag sized bones. It was around midnight when Rhys (finally) thought of a plan.

"Hey Sasha, I could probably wiggle my way out of these ropes, and use one of your hairpins to open the lock." Offered Rhys.

"AND YOU BARELY MENTION IT NOW, WE'VE BEEN IN HERE FOR HOURS!" Angrily whispered Sasha.

"I'm a little slow alright, just give me a shot." Rhys managed to free his hands of their coil (" accidentally " touching Sasha's butt in the process).

Sasha gave him a rather upset look, but then gave Rhys a few hairpins. Rhys successfully picked the lock (not on the first try of course) and the two began to sneak out of the camp.

Faces were everywhere, the psychos really went all out the past few nights. Rhys tried not to pay attention to them too much. There didn't seem to be any psychos around. 'Where did they all go?' wondered Rhys.

"Rhys do you get the feeling we're being followed?"

Sure enough, when Rhys turned around, the entire camp was behind them. "MEAT TOYS DONT WANT TO PLAY?" shouted one of the bandits.

The couple started to run for the main exit, hiding at times to evade the psychotic bandits that had called Loaderbot to meet them outside the camp, so they started to sprint towards the exit. They almost made it to the main gate when suddenly Rhys stepped on a skag trap (like a bear trap but for skags).

'No no no no no. This can't happen' thought Rhys. The pain was excruciating, but he couldn't yell out, fearing the bandits would hear them.

Sasha didn't notice until she was about to exit the gate. "RHYS!" Sasha went back to try and get him out. The trap had looked as if it got an unbreakable grip on Rhys' leg.

"Rhys you gotta get up so we can go." Sasha said with a lump in her throat.

Rhys called Loaderbot to his location. "Sasha I've lost a lot of blood, I'm going to bleed out no matter what I do. You have to get out of here and save yourself."

"Rhys don't say that. I'm not gonna leave you here alone with them." She motioned over to a group of bandits headed their way.

"Sasha the bandits are gonna get both of us. You can still make it out of here, I called Loaderbot over here, he should be here any second."

Loaderbot arrived, unaware of the situation. "Righteous father. What is your command?'

"Get Sasha somewhere safe."

"Rhys. Don't leave me, please." Sasha sobbed holding her beloved Rhys close to her

Rhys had pulled the Pandoran in for one last kiss. Fingers through each others hair, time seemed to have been at a standstill, tears were flowing abundantly.

"I'm not letting you go Rhys."

"I love you Sasha. Loaderbot get her out of here."

The two hugged one last time, as Loaderbot took Sasha and started to fly away. Rhys was slowly losing consciousness, he could see the bandits in the distance approaching ever so slowly. "ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, IM GOING TO BE ALL OVER YOU LIKE GLUE."

His vision was fading in and out. The bandits were getting closer, Sasha and Loaderbot were gone. He was alone now, his life flashing before his eyes. He didn't know what was gonna happen to him next.

'Wake up Rhys. Wake up Rhys.'

"RHYS. WAKE. UP." Sasha was yelling now. "Rhys we gotta go."

'It was all a dream? It seemed so real' "How long have I been out?" pondered Rhys.

"About a day. Didn't know what was wrong with you, so I stayed by your side the whole time." Sasha said in a gleeful tone.

"Thanks Sash, I really appreciate it. Quick question though. Have you considered wearing a dress?" Rhys persisted.

"Rhys, babe, you know I don't wear dresses." She kissed his forehead and got up. " Come on, Fiona thinks she found a new vault."

"I, uh, love you Sasha."

"I love you too Rhys. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a weird dream is all."


End file.
